hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah is a powerful Gallifreyian in the service of Aizen. She is part of the elite group, referred to as the Sternenritter and carries the designation Sternenritter F. Personality: Hannah grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the absence of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry, she grew a little happier. She eventually created puppets in the likeness of her parents, but when she realised that the puppets couldn't give her the actual love that she desired, she became cold and aloof. This led to her maintaining little regard for life. Hannah even went so far as to state that she would feel nothing if anyone close to her died, as she claims that her heart had become like her puppets: without any emotions. Despite her cruel and nihilistic nature, Hannah is also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impede her way. She rarely gives way to any strong emotions, and such instances that happens are often short-lived. Hannah is also known for her impatience, ass he repeatedly noted that she does not wish to wait or keep others waiting. Hannah and her former partner in the Sternenritter, Harriet, both have conflicting views on art, and they frequently argue about their differing perspectives. Harriet maintains her belief that art is something transient that departs quickly, where as Hannah believes that fine art was everlasting and remained far into the future. This reflects their individual natures; Harriet usually causes things to explode, while Hannah creates long-lasting puppets out of different beings that never died. Abilities: Living Puppets: A living puppet is a type of puppet created from corpses, developed by Hannah during her time on Gallifrey. By removing the internal organs of a foe and preserving the body to prevent decomposition, as well as adding weapons and defences, Hannah can make powerful living puppets. These puppets are different from normal ones, as they retain their use of Amber and any other power that the original host once had. These puppets also have two different forms of control. One is the usual, nearly invisible Amber threads connecting the puppet to the user, the other is the more complex and difficult to master, mental control, where the puppet is once surrounded by the Amber pressure of the puppeteer and subsequently can only be controlled by that person's mind. Hannah is currently the only known puppeteer to have mastered this skill. Concentrated Evil: Harriet also has the power over a strange black compound, while not under her control it looks like nothing but iron sand. But when controlled it takes a more liquid appearance easily forming all shapes its master desires. This compound while apparently metallic, cannot be controlled by magnets or by other people who can usually control metals. Furthermore, this substance appears to be lethal to beings of any Plane, even a single scratch is deadly. The pain the victims suffer once poisoned by the compound is described as being so horrible that people would prefer to be boiled alive in their own blood than to suffer the agony of the toxic compound. Category:Sternenritter Category:Gallifreyians